The Ill Temper Boy and the Ace Soccer Player
by AnotherFanGirl852
Summary: An ill temper boy falls in love with the ace soccer player. Rating T for the language.


**In this story Lovino has dirty mouth. So if you don't like the swearing then you can find another story to read.**

**Spain and Romano  
Gakuen Style  
Loosely based off the Disney song 'I won't say I'm in love'**

* * *

**I can see right through you.  
**Lovino sits at his desk, staring out of the window that over looks the student courtyard. Some students are out there hanging out with friends. All the students wear the same thing. The girls wear a red plaid skirt with a white blouse, with a cream color pull over sweater, a black tie and the blue uniform jacket. The boys wear the same uniform as Lovino. Blue plaid pants, a white button down shirt, with the same cream color pullover sweater, a black tie and blue uniform jacket.

Even though all the students are wearing the same uniform, one person stands out to Lovino, the Spanish boy who is the ace player on the school's soccer team. He sits in the grass with his two friends who are also on the soccer team. The sun shines down on him, making his tan skin glow. He runs his hand through his brown curly hair, making Lovino want to run his hand through the curly hair. Lovino sighs at the sight of the Spaniard laughing at what one of his friends said.

Lovino knows that he can only look, never approach. Lovino is nothing more than an ill temper student that no wants to be around expect for his idiot brother. But that's another story. And the boy, who he is watching, is popular and part of the Bad Friends Trio. And not just anyone can hang out with Bad Friends Trio.

"Are you watching Antonio?"

Lovino jumps at the sound of a voice of his brother. Lovino grabs the front of his brother's sweater. "What the hell, Feli? You scare the shit out of me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Feliciano just smiles at his brother, know that Lovino would never hurt him. Lovino lets go of his brother. "You have everything you need? All your homework, textbooks that you'll need and your notes?"

"Si." Feliciano nods.

"Let's get out of here." Lovino leaves the classroom with Feliciano in tow.

The two brothers leave the school, heading home. The amount of students has thinned out some. Some students remain at the school for after school activities like clubs, sports and other stuff.

Lovino walks down the sidewalk with Feliciano bouncing around. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"You know fratello, you should try being more like me."

Lovino scoffs. "Why the hell would I want to be an idiot?"

Felicicano stops bouncing and walks next to his brother. "I didn't mean an idiot. I meant that you should be more open and friendly. Then maybe you can get closer to Antonio."

"What the fuck Feli? Why the hell would you say that?"

Feliciano wraps his arms around Lovino's arm. He rests his head on Lovino's shoulder. "People talk about Lovi. They don't say good things. It makes my sad that they talk about fratello like that. I know fratello. Yes some things are true, but there is more to you. You are loving and caring."

Feliciano pauses to let Lovino say something but he remains quiet, so Feliciano continues. "I know that Lovi likes Antonio and might even love him."

Lovino yanks his arm away from his brother and pushes him away. "What the hell? In the world makes you think that?"

"I've seen you. You watch Antonio. When he practices soccer. When he's in the courtyard. I think it's sweet."

"That's disgusting. Let's go home."

Feliciano silently bounce behind Lovino. He knows that he just hit a soft in his brother. Now all he has to do is get Lovino to realize his feelings for Antonio.

* * *

Lovino plops down on his bed, thinking about what Feliciano said on their way home. There is no way in hell he is in love with Antonio. Yeah Antonio is in shape from all the soccer he plays. His Spanish tan skin makes his emerald eyes sparkle even more. His curly hair bounces perfectly as he plays.

Lovino scrunches his face. _Stop thinking about him!_ Lovino scolds himself. He is not in love with Antonio. And even if he was, there is no way that Antonio would have the same feelings for him.

Lovino gets out his homework. He looks at the geometry, but him mind doesn't want to think about geometry. His mind wants to think about a certain Spanish ace soccer player.

"There is no chance."

* * *

**That ya got, got, got it bad.  
**Lovino left the house earlier than Feliciano. They normally would walk to school together. But not today, Lovino didn't want his brother to have another talk about something that wasn't true. Feliciano's words keep bouncing around in Lovino's head. Lovino doesn't love Antonio. And there is not way Antonio would love him back.

Lovino walks to the mess hall to get a little something to eat. He didn't eat breakfast at because he didn't want his brother jabbering away at him. Lovino gets a bagel. He takes a bite out of his bagel as he leaves the mess hall.

Two hands grab him, dragging him to the boys' bathroom.

"What the hell?! What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Lovino lash out his anger at the guy who grabbed him.

Lovino's heart sinks. It wasn't one person who grabbed him, but two. Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Bellshmidt corner Lovino in the bathroom.

"Keseses. This is him?"

"Oui. This is the one who watches practice."

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Get out of my way." Lovino tries to walk pass the two members of Bad Friends Trio.

Gilbert places his hand on Lovino's chest to stop him. He pushes Lovino back.

"We have a question to ask you, mon petit chou. What are your feelings for Antonio?"

Lovino scrunches his brow in confusion. "What the fuck are you going on about?"

"This kid got quite the language. Keseseses."

"Do you have a crush on Antonio? Oui ou non?"

First it was his brother questioning him about his feelings for Antonio and now it is Antonio's friends questioning. Is it that obvious that Lovino has some sort of feelings for Antonio that everyone can see expect for him?

"Hell no. Why would I have a crush on a bastard who plays soccer?"

Francis and Gilbert exchange looks. They smile at Lovino.

"Riiiight." Gilbert chuckles.

"Pourquoi? Because Antonio is good looking."

"He is an awesome soccer player. Well, not as awesome as me, but you get my point."

"Perche does everyone think I have a crush on Antonio?! I DON'T!"

"Mais you do. You got it bad, mon petit chou."

Lovino pushes his way pass Francis and Gilbert.

He storms his way to his classroom. He sits at his desk, pouting. "There is no way."

* * *

**You're in love.  
**The lunch bell rings, snapping Lovino out of his trance. He shuffles through the halls. He was going to his brother's classroom to eat lunch with him, but he over hears some people talking. He stops to listen.

"I'm going to practice."

"Pourquoi?"

"Because I want to practice."

"Keseses. I know that you are an awesome player, but not as awesome as me, but don't you think you need a break?"

"The tournament is coming up. And you two should be practicing too."

Antonio is going to be practicing. Lovino hurries away from the classroom and turned the corner just as the Bad Friends Trio comes out the classroom.

Lovino really wants to go watch Antonio practice, but that would give Lovino's brother another thing to use against him.

Lovino enters his brother's classroom. Lovino goes over to his brother, pulling him away from Ludwig. The two brothers sit down at some empty desks in the front of the room.

"Aww Lovi. Why can't we eat with Luddy?" Feliciano whines to his brother.

"Because you know I don't like that bastard. And I absolutely hate it when hang out with him too."

"So how is fratello?"

"Fratello wants to eat his lunch."

Feliciano giggles at his brother's respond. "That's not what I mean fratello."

Lovino looks at his brother. He knows where is Feliciano is taking this.

"How is fratello?" Feliciano smiles a sweet smile and yet at the same time a mischievous smile too.

"Shut the hell up Feli."

Feliciano giggles again.

"Just get off my case!"

Lovino gets and storms out of the classroom. Lovino doesn't know where he is going, but anywhere without his brother is good.

* * *

Lovino walks behind the bleachers. As he comes out and rounds the corner to see the soccer field, a soccer ball rolls to his feet. He bends down to pick it up.

He stands up with the ball to face Antonio. Lovino can only stare at the young man before him. Antonio has taken off his jacket, vest, and tie. He had unbuttoned the top half of his shirt. His chest moves up and down as he tries to catch his breath. Antonio's brown curly hair sticks to his face with sweat. He smiles.

"May I have the ball so I can get back to practice?"

Lovino just stands there, holding the ball. Antonio reaches out to take the ball from Lovino. Antonio rests his hands on Lovino's. He slips the ball out of the Lovino's hands.

"Gracias." Antonio starts to back way. "See you around." He runs back to where Gilbert and Francis are, watching the scene.

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." Lovino whispers to himself.


End file.
